


Steve Loves Bucky (Summer of Stucky)

by Galaxy_of_Ashes2906



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Bucky's hair, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Stucky - Freeform, Summer of Stucky, movies - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_of_Ashes2906/pseuds/Galaxy_of_Ashes2906
Summary: Stucky one shots
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	Steve Loves Bucky (Summer of Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> i really should finish some other fics b4 writing more but nope... SUMMER OF STUCKY EVERYONE! pretty much im just writing stucky one shots all summer and posting them hopefully at least 1x a month. yall can submit prompts if u want. just comment or dm me on insta, my user is @spideyz_bros :) 
> 
> and i got this idea by going to a random word generator and getting movie for my word

"These sure look more real than the special effects back in the 40s, huh?" Bucky laughed, his feet kicked up on the coffee table as he watched A movie with his love, Space wars... Star Battle… Star Wars… he didn't pay attention to the case when Steve put the DVD in the player.

Steve chuckled, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder, the one attached to the real arm. He loved Bucky's prosthetic arm as well since he loved everything about Bucky, but it was made of cold, hard Vibranium and not as comfortable to snuggle up with. It would dig into his shoulder blades. "Are you saying Steamboat Willie did not have convincing special effects?"

He reached into the bowl of popcorn just as Bucky did, and his fingers brushed against his cold metal ones. He smiled softly, despite knowing that Bucky could not feel him.

The long-haired man snorted. "What could be more convincing than a rat captaining a boat?"

Silence lingered while the two watched their movie. Bucky hummed when Steve began to comb his fingers through his hair, scraping his nails gently over his scalp when he got to the roots and then pulling back to stroke the thick strands.

"You should style your hair like that," he said.

"Like what?"

"Like hers." he pointed to Princess Leia, her hair twisted in a nun on either side of her head.

Bucky rolled his eyes high to the ceiling. "This is just like when you wanted to dress me up like Snow White when we went to Disney World with that kid."

"I merely suggested that you consider wearing a red bow and curl your hair. Pepper offered to let you borrow her curling iron. And that kid was Peter Parker for his birthday."

"Yeah." Bucky rolled his eyes once again and threw a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "I know."

* * *

Later that night, Steve was in the shower, washing off the day's sweat and dirt before he got into bed. Through the curtain, he could see Bucky's cloudy silhouette at the sink, probably tying his hair back for bed. "Can you hand me a towel, Buck?" He called, turning the water off. His body dripped with water as he pushed his soaking, blond locks out of his eyes.

"One sec," Bucky called back, sounding like there was something in his mouth as he spoke. Steve furrowed his brows and peeked around the shower curtain, finding his love parting his hair down the middle with bobby pins in between his mouth, a series of hair elastics were scattered in front of the sink.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you expect me to sleep with my hair loose?"

Steve chuckled and reached to the linen closet. He grabbed a towel. "You usually don't have such a to-do when you pull your hair back."

Bucky looked at him through the mirror. "Maybe I want to try something different."

"Alright, alright," Steve was still laughing quietly as he wrapped the fluffy towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower and onto the bathmat. He dried off and kissed Bucky on the shoulder before heading to the bedroom to find some pajamas.

After he had pulled on his plaid pajama pants and a plain, white t-shirt which stretched over his chest in a way he knew would please Bucky, Steve climbed into the bed between the blankets, sitting with his back against the headboard so he could read a book before he went to sleep.

"Shield your eyes!" Bucky called from the bathroom. "I have a surprise.

"What type of surprise?"

"Just shut your eyes, you'll see. Are they shut?"

"Yeah, they're shut," Steve shut his eyes, holding his hand up above his face so Bucky didn't think he was peeking.

"Open them."

Steve did as told before laughing, eyes wrinkled in complete joy and amusement.

Bucky stood in the middle of the room, his hair pulled up in two buns like Princess Leia's in the movie. "Are you happy now, Punk?"

"Very." he motioned for him to get in bed with him, still chuckling. "Come here, Leia. Your Han Solo wants to cuddle."

He rolled his eyes and detached his arm, laying it on the desk near the bed before climbing under the blankets. "You cannot tell anyone about this, got that? Or I'll tell everyone about the time I found you lip-syncing to Doris Day in the shower."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Steve teased, tenderly pecking his temple. "Besides, want to keep Leia all to myself anyway."


End file.
